Many computing devices today include or are connected to more than one monitor. Multiple monitors can be arranged as extensions of each other, allowing the user to easily move displayed contents from one monitor to another, thereby expanding the amount of content that can be displayed simultaneously. Alternatively, multiple monitors may be configured to display the same contents, allowing users to share their screens with other users.